Mon fils, tu seras
by Lokness
Summary: Les Maraudeurs se retrouvent une fois de plus à Godric's Hollow, et gardent Harry en l'absence de Lily. Une petite scène toutàfait ordinaire.


_Toujours pas la fic annoncée, mais un petit délire de fin de soirée ( après quelques coupes de champagne ) tout mignon mais en même temps chargé de plein de menaces. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_J'ai été étonnée de recevoir des reviews pour ma fic sur Snape, mais j'en suis très heureuse. j'aime bcp Snape. Même si mon nouveau personnage préféré ( enfin, tout de même derrière les Maraudeurs ! ) est Regulus. Bon, Ok, ca fait un bout de temps; mais là je lis des fics sur lui, et je vais commencer à en écrire..._

_Disclaimer : My name is Joanne. K. Rowling and I own Harry Potter. You must pay ten euros if you want to read this story. LOOL comment ça "usurpation d'identité" ? Même po vrai !!!! Bon, OK, je ne m'appelle que Lokness, pour vous servir. Et je ne perçoit pas d'argent pour cette fic._

_Résumé : Les Maraudeurs se retrouvent une fois de plus à Godric's Hollow, et gardent Harry en l'absence de Lily. Une petite scène tout-à-fait ordinaire._

_Couples : Lily /James et Remus /Sirius sous-entendu._

_Rating : K_

**Mon fils, tu seras...,**

**( Une fiction écrite par Lokness )**

Il faisait déjà sombre quand Remus arriva devant le portail. Pourtant, il ne devait pas être plus de dix-huit heures. Mais c'était encore l'hiver, bien que la température fut anormalement douce pour ce mois de mars.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et, l'agitant, murmura une incantation. En jaillit une substance argentée représentant un loup, qui s'élança en bondissant lestement vers la porte d'entrée. Une figure amicale apparut alors à la fenêtre et l'invita à entrer. Le portail s'était ouvert par enchantement. Les mesures de sécurité se faisaient de plus en plus strictes...

Lorsque Remus pénétra dans la demeure - pouvait-on réellement appeler cela une maison ? - il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le dernier arrivé. Peter n'était pas encore là.

Sirius - qui habitait avec lui dans un appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse la plupart du temps - avait passé l'après-midi avec son meilleur ami, James, lui expliquant sûrement en quoiun parrain était plus important qu'un père aux yeux d'un enfant. La converstaion avait dû durer un bon nombre d'heures, les deux amis se chamaillant comme des gamins.

Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ledit-enfant ne verrait jamais la différence entre les deux vu le temps qu"ils passaient ensemble, avec lui. Et cela, inexplicablement, le rendait heureux.

D'ailleurs, à ce moment précis, Sirius était en train de jouer avec Harry. Enfin, jouer... C'était un bien grand mot ! Le Maraudeur était en réalité en train d'inventer les pires grimaces pour amuser le petit qui, lui, riait aux éclats. Et ce rire résonnait dans la maison comme une bouffée d'espoir en ces temps difficiles.

D'un coup, Sirius se transforma en un gros chien noir, et son filleul, pas appeuré pour un sou, plongea son visage dans la douce fourrure chaude. C'était si attendrissant !

- Moony ? Ben entre !

La voix le fit sursauter. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était resté dans l'entrée, à contempler le spectacle. Il retira son long manteau et l'accrocha qsur le porte-manteau, en dessous de la plaquette en forme de loup intitulée "Moony". _Les Potter avaient vraiment un don pour vous faire sentir chez vous partout !_ pensa Remus. Mais bon... Quand on passe les trois-quarts de ses soirées dans ladite maison, on s'y sent sans aucun doute un peu chez soi...

Il entra dans le salon, salua le grand chien et fit un petit coucou à Harry.

- Salut, Pad' ! Bijour, Harry-chou !

Il sortit de sa poche un petit paquet, qu'il lui tendit. L'enfant lâcha alors le cou du chien qui put se retransformer.

- Salut Moony !

Sa voix était douce, ses yeux pétillaient, ses longs cheveux soyeux reposaient sur ses épaules... Remus ne pouvait s'empecher d'être fasciné par lui. Il ne pouvait arracher son regard de ce visage si attirant. Si mystérieux.

- Hé les tourtereaux, je vous dérange pas ?

James était revenu dans le salon, les surprenant durant un de leurs petits jeux habituels. Remus hésita entre se détourner comme un écolier pris en faute et...

- Non, absolument pas.

Sirius l'avait précédé ! Mais la répartie était pas mal, il devait l'avouer.

- Bon allez, trêve de plaisanterie, on se prend un apéro en attendant Peter ?

Peter. Les pensées de Remus se reportèrent sur lui. Peter était couvent en retard à leurs soirées. Quand il venait. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas qu'il ait un travail. Remus espérait qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé, à chaque fois, mais il semblait toujours en parfaite forme. Grâce à Merlin !

Il était un peu plus de dix-neuf heures trente lorsqu'une masse argentée informe se présenta à la fenêtre. En elle ils reconnurent la marque de Peter et le firent entrer. Il présenta ses excuses pour son retard - un entretien d'embauche, ou quelquechose dans le genre... Cela faisait longtemps que Remus ne les écoutait plus - et alla s'installer avec eux à table.

Remus était assis à côté de Sirius et de Peter. Harry était callé entre son parrain et son père. Sirius tenta en vain de donner une frite à son filleul, mais celui-ci ne parvenait pas à la manger avec ses deux semblants de dents. Il regarda Sirius de ses deux grands yeux verts comme pour se faire pardonner. Celui-ci, le soulevant, le prit dans ses bras délicatement.

- Pad' ! Laisse le un peu, sinon il va prendre de mauvaises habitudes.

Remus était toujours étonné de voir comme James avait changé depuis qu'il avait Harry. Il était plus responsable, sans aucun doute.

- Ok, ok, maugréa Sirius en reposant Harry.

Et la conversation partit sur leur sujet favori : le Quidditch.

Un élément vint perturber cette soirée plus-que-normale quelques minutes plus tard. Harry, qui s'était tenu coit jusque là, ouvrit sa bouche et un faible son en sortit :

- Pa...

Le mot se termina en un hoquet, mais le petit sembla très fier de lui. Tous les regards des adultes se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui.

- Wouah vous avez entendu ? Il a dit "Padfoot" ! C'est la preuve qu'il m'aime moi plus que vous ! s'eclama Sirius. Et dans, une attitude tout à fait mature, il tira la langue à James.

- désolé de te décevoir mon bon Pad', mais je crois qu'il a plutôt dit "papa".

- N'importe quoi ! Jaloux !

- Non, James.

- Avec toi, ça marche pas ! se moqua Sirius en lui tirant une nouvelle fois la langue.

- Les gars ? Je voudraix pas vous déranger, fit Remus d'un ton tout à fait sérieux - ou sirieux ? - mais il me semble avoir entendu "patate".

Il éclata de rire devant les mines déconfites des deux Maraudeurs. A Maraudeur, Maraudeur et demi.

- N'importe quoi, fit James avec toute la mauvaise foiu dont il était capable. C'est toi qui est jaloux parce qu'il nous préfère à toi.

Il sourit sadiquement, ce qui évita heureusement à Remus de prendre cette remarque au sérieux.

- Euh...

Peter tenta de s'imiscer dans la conversation.

- Oui, Wormtail ?

- Il a peut-être dit "passe moi le sel", non ?

Les regards - compatissant pour Remus, empli de pitié pour James, et complètement dégouté pour Sirius - qu'il reçut le firent rougir. Il se tut jusqu'à la fin du repas, se tassant un peu sur sa chaise.

- Espérons en tous cas qu'il ne ressemblera pas à Wormtail, lança Sirius.

Il était de notoriété publique que Sirius n'appréciait pas Peter. Il était beaucoup trop lâche à son goût, et certainement pas assez doué !

- Non, il me ressemblera, plus tard, déclara James. Il sera un super joueur de Quidditch, avec un corps de rêve et plein de fans.

Sirius fit semblant de s'étouffer dans son verre.

- Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour la réalité, Prongs !

- J'ai encore signé cent vingt trois autographes aujourd'hui ! se défendit James.

- Et il les compte, en plus... se moqua Remus.

- Toutes façons la question n'est pas là, fit Sirius - qui lui n'en avait signé ce jour-là que trente-huit - puisqu'Harry va suivre les traces de son parrain et devenir le plus grand Auror de tout les temps !

- En toute modestie... Commenta Remus, ironique.

- La plus grande honte qu'il pourrait me faire serait de prendre exemple sur Moony, décida James. je ne crois pas pouvoir survivre à un deuxième prof dans la famille !

Remus était en effet enseignant de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard depuis l'année précédente. Et par cette occasion était devenu, à vingt ans, le plus jeune professeur de Poudlard de tous les temps.

- Il y aurait enfin quelqu'un de sérieux ici...

- Hé ? Et moi ? questionna Sirius.

- Prongs, dis-lui d'arrêter ses blagues débiles ! ordonna Remus.

James se jeta sur Sirius et ils commencèrent un faux combat de catch, sous les yeux amusés de Remus et Harry - qui crachait sa purée partout en même temps - et le regard envieur de Peter, qui savait que sa revanche serait pour bientôt.

_Bon, J'espère que cela vous a plu. C'est sans prétention, hein ? C'a m'a prit comme ça LOL. Bref, voilà voilà..._

_Tiens, j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelquechose... Comment ça, "on est quel jour ?". Ben on est le... Le... Le 25 ? Oui ? Et alors ? Ah oui, ça me revient maintenant !_

_**JOYEUX NOEL ! **_

_Lok'_


End file.
